Trading Places
by bl0odybrilliant
Summary: When Ron finds out that Viktor is coming to Hogwarts, he will do everything he can to sabatage their meeting. Even if it means turning into a girl?
1. Misunderstandings

Chapter One: Misunderstandings

Ronald Weasley rushed down the stairs and grabbed a glass of orange juice as quickly as possible before rushing upstairs again to finish packing. The Hogwarts Express, in a mere number of hours would take him off to his sixth year at Hogwarts. Yet this wasn't the only reason he was in such a rush, for the sooner he arrived a King's Cross station, and onto platform 9 ¾, the sooner he could see Hermione again. Neither she, nor Harry had been able to visit over the summer for various reasons. Harry had joked (or Ron hoped he was joking) that Hermione had been in Bulgaria over the summer holiday.

As he sat on his trunk, willing the lid to close properly, his mothers shrill voice rang up the stairs, "I hope you've packed enough socks this time Ronald! And do fold your robes dear, you don't want to look as though you've just walked out of the hamper."

Ron rolled his eyes and jammed the trunk closed over his unfolded robes, then hurried downstairs. Ginny and his mother were sitting around the table. "Oh there you are Ronald dear," Molly acknowledged, "Go on and eat some breakfast."

"I've eaten," Ron stated, "Can we go?"

"We have plenty of time Ron," she replied, "Besides, Fred and George wanted to see you off."

Ron reluctantly sat down and helped himself to a slice of toast as he waited for Fred and George to arrive.

Minutes later, the twins showed up simultaneously with a resounding pop that startled the silent room. Ron was all but sure he'd heard his mother mutter something about doors having a purpose at their arrival.

Fred and George didn't take long to get to their point of coming. As Fred produced a small vial, George said, winking at Ron, "Fred and I just know how much you adore Viktor Krum, Ickle Ronnie-kins, so we were kind enough to bring you his toenail clippings."

"No need to thank us," laughed Fred, handing the vial to Ron, "He was foolish enough to walk right into our shop for a free sample of Toenail Tarts."

"What was he doing out of Bulgaria!" Ron roared, jumping up.

"How're we supposed to know?" Fred scoffed.

Ron grumbled bitterly and sat back down. If they only knew how much he had come to detest Viktor Krum over the past couple years... He glared at the vial wondering if he had ever seen a book on voodoo in the library that might come in handy.

After the twins finished bestowing some worthless gifts upon Ron and Ginny, along with some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, Molly ushered them all outside where Arthur was waiting with a taxi.

They arrived at King's Cross station with barely a half hour to spare, though it was still very early compared with normal Weasley standards. Ron darted off to find a decent compartment and search for Harry and Hermione, while Ginny said goodbye to her mother.

Ron found Hermione already in a compartment and dressed in her black Hogwarts robes. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, and jumped at the sound of Ron entering. "Oh...hi," she said, standing up.

"Er...hello Hermione," replied Ron. She smiled at him.

The initial awkwardness faded and the pair continued to chat away as though they had never been apart. Meaning, neither one agreeing and both being stubborn about it.

They found Harry a few minutes before departure and said some quick words before heading off to the Prefects compartment. When they returned to him, he had already finished off several Chocolate Frogs and even an entire pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. (Wow.) As the three finished off the rest of the snacks, the topic of summer holiday finally arose.

"So Hermione, didn't you say you were going to Bulgaria over the summer?" asked Harry.

Ron choked on a Cauldron cake and waited, stomach churning, eyes glaring, for Hermione's answer.

"Well..." she paused, she knew what Ron's response would be if she said yes, but she wasn't a liar, "Yes-but-I-didn't-see-Viktor." She said this last bit very quickly, then looked over to Ron to see his reaction.

Ron grunted. "I doubt it," he mumbled.

"I was just there to visit some relatives! They were all muggles!"

Ron said mothing, but stared determinedly out the window of the carriage until they arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Coincidence

Chapter 2: Coincidence

As the three walked into the Great Hall, Ron was still silent, although his expression had softened a little bit. They sat down and waited for the sorting ceremony to take place.

"I'm starving. I can't wait for the feast, can you Ron?" asked Harry in an attempt to break the silence.

It took a while for Ron to answer, but he eventually decided that he couldn't stay angry forever. Besides, Hermione is very trustworthy; she wouldn't have lied to him. "Yeah, I am hungry," he finally replied.

When the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood for the usual announcements. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he announced regally, "The caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you, yet again, that the Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds. Also, that the list of banned items has been expanded to include most Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. The full list can be found, as always, on Mr. Filch's office door.

"Any remaining punishments and decrees from Professor Umbridge are herby lifted. Finally, the first Hogsmeade visit will be on the first weekend of October. With that said, let the feast begin."

The dishes before them magically filled with large quantities of foods. Ron helped himself to a few legs of chicken. "So Harry, doesn't this mean you're back on the Quidditch team again?" he asked.

"I guess so," replied Harry, "Dumbledore did say that all Umbridge's punishments were lifted. I guess that would include Quidditch."

"Wicked," Ron marveled.

When the feast was over, Ron and Hermione led the first year Gryffindor's to the common room and told them the password: Lacewing Flies.

The next morning, shortly after they had received their schedules, Hermione received a letter. She read through it quickly, looked up, then read it once more. When she had finished she looked toward Harry and Ron again.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

"Bulgaria is playing Britain," said Hermione in an offhand voice.

"So?" spat Ron, "are you following Vicky's game schedule now too?"

"It's on the weekend of our Hogsmeade visit, if you must know, and I'm going to tell Viktor. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks. He's been waiting for a chance to see me since summer. That's not a problem, is it Ron?" challenged Hermione.

"What!" screamed Ron standing up. His face was now so red, his freckles were unrecognizable.

"You heard me! I am going to see Viktor. I don't know why you care so much!" Hermione retorted.

"I don't! It's none of my business if you want to hang around with a slouching, one-eye browed git like him!"

"Good; because that's exactly who I want to hang around with."

"Well then fine. You keep him."

"I will. In fact I'll write him back right now." Hermione quickly scribbled a message a message on the other side of Krum's note, then started out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going now?" Ron interrogated.

"To the owlery to send this note. You don't have a problem with me seeing Hedwig now do you?" she replied as she left.

When the door closed behind her Ron turned to Harry. "Why'd you let her use Hedwig? Don't tell me you're siding with her!"

Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief and turned back to his bacon, hoping that not everyone noticed Ron and Hermione's argument.


	3. Passwords

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot .. . . and my evil plot to take over the world starting with socks. RUPERT ROX MY SOX!**_

_**Chapter 3: Passwords**_

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were refusing to talk to each other. Instead, they sat doing their homework in silence.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is really good," said Harry, again hoping to get a conversation going.

"Durmstrang students actually learn the dark arts. I wouldn't be surprised if Krum is bewitching Hermione to like him. I don't see how she'd fall for that hump-backed ninny otherwise," said Ron.

"Yes the Defense Against the Dark Arts is really good," said Hermione pretending she hadn't heard Ron, "I sure hope Ronald can keep up though. He always was a bit slow."

Ron didn't reply, but his face had turned beat red as he broke a quill by pressing down too hard.

Hermione grabbed her things and walked toward the girls' dormitory, giving Ron a fierce look before leaving the common room.

"Why is she so stubborn?" asked Ron.

"You are both stubborn," Harry replied.

"I wish she just…just…"

"Liked you instead of Krum?" offered Harry.

"No…well, ye-no…how'd you know I liked her?"

"It's not that hard," laughed Harry, "you get mad any time someone mentions, Krum, Bulgaria, Durmstrang or even just the name Viktor. Victor Ellins thinks you can't stand him."

"Oops," replied Ron, "I didn't realize it was that noticeable. I just wish she'd stop seeing Krum, then maybe I'd have a shot."

A first year walked up to Ron, "What is the password?" he asked.

"Lacewing Flies," mumbled Ron.

"Thanks," said the first year as he exited.

"Lacewing Flies. That sounds familiar. Did we use those for something?" asked Ron.

"Polyjuice Potion, I think," Harry answered.

"Oh. Well anyway, Fred and George gave me some of Krum's disgusting toenails; do you think the library would have a book on voodoo?"

Harry laughed, "In the restricted section maybe, but no teacher would let you borrow a book on voodoo."

"Lockhart would, remember?" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, but he was a mindless git!"

Just then a few gears shifted in Ron's brain. "Polyjuice Potion!" he exclaimed.


End file.
